


You Just Keep Me Hanging On

by orphan_account



Series: In My Veins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day is pretty much the same; he wakes up, takes a hit, sometimes eats, sometimes sleeps some more and gets fucked. Sometimes it’s Derek, mostly it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Keep Me Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lou Reed's Perfect Day.  
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> 

Stiles wakes up to someone thrusting into him. He thinks it’s Derek, he’s about eighty percent sure that it’s Derek, but he doesn’t say anything, just in case it’s not Derek.  Instead he shuffles slightly to show he’s awake, though he knows that the increase in his heart rate would have already let Derek (or possibly not Derek) know that by now. He reaches a hand behind him, fumbles for the body in the dark, doesn’t want to open his eyes just yet.

 “Hey, it’s me, it’s okay, I got you.”

 He hums in contentment when his suspicions are confirmed, arching his back into the Alpha and groans when the sheet is pulled up with him, tacky against his stomach, he obviously came in his sleep then. Not that he minds, but it causes him to wonder how long Derek had been here before he woke up. A while obviously, because apparently that movement is all it takes for Derek to still against him, teeth biting into his shoulder as he comes. Derek trembles against him, _in_ him, before pulling out slowly, placing a kiss on the new mark he’s left on Stiles skin before climbing off him.

 “Go back to sleep, I’ll try and see you later.”

 *

 He’s woken up at more reasonable time by someone coming in, flicking the light on despite his protest and placing a tray on the table next to his bed. There’s a mug of dark coffee, a slice of toast and a syringe. He downs to coffee, ignores the toast and starts poking around in his arm to try and find a vein. Each day is pretty much the same; he wakes up, takes a hit, sometimes eats, sometimes sleeps some more and gets fucked. Sometimes it’s Derek, mostly it’s not.

 *

 Some days Derek sees him a few times, he fucks him awake and asleep, comes in the middle of the day too just for good measure. Some times he’ doesn’t see Derek for weeks. There are others though, peoples whose names and faces he can’t be bothered to remember. He makes an exception for Derek, though he’s not quite sure why.

 *

 It might be because Derek is gentle, not when he fucks, not always, but before and after. He preps Stiles slowly and cleans him off afterwards, helps him in the shower. Occasionally people come in to clean his sheets, he thinks that’s Derek doing too.

 *

 It’s probably the promises Derek makes, the way he talks. Stiles is used to hearing all sorts of things about how people will fuck him like the whore he is, how he’s just going to have to lie there and take it (he doesn’t quite understand this, because that’s all he can do with anyone, he’s not in control of his body enough to do anything else). But Derek’s different. Derek promises he’ll make things better.

“I’m going to take you home.”

 “I’m going to get you clean.”

 “I’m going to make everything okay for you.”

 It’s because Derek believes the promises he makes. Stiles doesn’t, he knows better. But each time Derek say things like this it’s like he’s speaking the gospel truth, like one day he’s going to come good on his promises, even after he proves time and again that he won’t.

 *

 Stiles didn’t believe him from the start, though he couldn’t help find it funny when Derek proved him right. They’d taken him off the drugs. He’d said no to someone and they hadn’t liked it. It’s not something he’s ever done before but this guy had been disgusting, if he wasn’t above dog jokes he would have mentioned the possibility of fleas. They respect his wishes, but punish him for it all the same. It’s been four days, four days of hell but he’d pretty sure he’s over the hump, anything that comes now can’t be worse than before.

 Derek’s the first person he sees since flea guy, he would say it was them being nice to him, but the truth is they probably couldn’t sell a junkie going through withdrawal to even the most desperate of wolves. 

 When Derek comes in he’s sitting up in bed, flicking through one of the books that had been shoved in a corner somewhere, actually awake enough to focus on the words, follow the plot. He looks, up at him, studies him in a way he was never able to before. Derek looks terrified, uncertain, he can’t be sure but he’s doesn’t think he ever has before.

 “You smell different.”

 “I pissed them off so they made me go cold turkey.”

 “I can get you something.”

 Derek leaves the room before he has a chance to respond, comes back a few moments later and hands a syringe to Stiles. He looks from it to Derek, frowning. If this had been a few days ago he’s pretty sure he would have broken the needle trying to get it into his skin, but it’s not, he sure if he tried hard enough he could say no.

 “It will make you feel good.”

 He shrugs, because Derek’s right; takes the needle and sinks in into his arm. Derek fucks him until he passes out.

 

*

He wonders what Derek does when he’s not with Stiles. He wonders if he has a pack, what the home he talks about in his empty promises is like. He wonders if Derek ever thinks about him when he’s not here. Stiles does, he sometimes goes whole days pretending that everyone he’s with is Derek. He wonders what will happen if Derek stops coming, but Derek always comes, so he doesn’t let thoughts like that worry him too much.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my critical theory class a few weeks ago we spoke about how texts conceal as much as they reveal. Trying to do something like that here. There will be more parts in this AU (hence it being a series) which will maybe give more of an insight into this 'verse - who knows though, they might not.


End file.
